Pixels in an image can be represented by a pattern of bits having values indicative of luminescence levels. Image processing tasks often require the addition of bits to obtain relative intensity levels, achieve smoothing, and convert an image from one dot per inch (dpi) value to another. Generally, as the complexity of the operation increases, the number of read and write operations necessary to perform the operation also increases. For example, converting one dpi value to another dpi value involves a series of operations, such as reading bit values, combining bit values, writing bit values and incrementing register locations.
These operations often result in data being written to various registers in a single register file. As the register file typically has a single write port, such data must be written to the registers in succession. When a number of data values are waiting to be written, the probability of certain values being written after a significant period of delay increases. Delays in writing data values to register locations that exceed a number of milliseconds can lead to processing delays, system errors and system malfunction. Conventional image processing systems have attempted to solve this problem by providing two separate write ports on each register file. Although this solution is effective, the additional circuitry required to implement the additional write port increases the fabrication costs as well as the complexity of the image processing system.